Hermione’s Study Year with the Cullens
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: After her fifth Hogwarts year, Hermione's parents send her to their friends, the Cullens, for a Muggle study year. Unbeknownst to them, Hermione still continues her Hogwarts studies. Who will be able to help if she comes down with a rare illness? AU Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's Study Year with the Cullens**

**Chapter 1  
**

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, panting. '_Oh thank God it was only a nightmare_,' she realised, trying to push the memory of the fight in the Ministry of Magic to the very back of her mind. At the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had been badly injured during a fight with Death Eaters and had spent several weeks in the magical hospital St. Mungo's, before she had finally been able to return to her parents. The Grangers, who were Muggles, had decided to not allow their only daughter to return to Hogwarts for her sixth year, but to send her abroad for a study year in the Muggle world.

The Grangers had spent several weeks discussing where to send Hermione, until they had decided to send her to the Cullen family in a small town called Forks in the United States. The Cullens and the Grangers had been friends for several years, since Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were both dentists, had met Mr. Cullen several times at doctors' congresses and on numerous other opportunities. The parents of both families had even visited each other a few times, using congresses abroad and other occasions, and the Grangers knew that the Cullens were Vampires, but that they were very responsible and would never ever willingly harm their daughter. In the same way, the Cullens knew that Hermione was a witch and had contacted the American Ministry of Magic to ensure that Hermione would be allowed to do magic when she was in their house.

Unbeknownst to her parents, Hermione had arranged with Professor McGonagall to nevertheless try to continue her Hogwarts studies. Harry had kindly paid the school fees for her, and the Gryffindor Head had handed her a small booklet. The pages were charmed, so that everything Hermione wrote appeared on parchments in McGonagall's office. In return, the professor could leave messages and assignments for Hermione, and they would be displayed on certain pages in Hermione's book.

So far, everything had worked out very well. Hermione had no problems to follow the Muggle school, which she attended together with Edward Cullen, and at the same time she had been able to finish all the assignments she had received from Hogwarts. Every evening, when she had finished her homework for the Muggle school, she eagerly opened her magical book to look for McGonagall's comments on her previous homework and to receive her next assignments.

Only recently, Esme and Carlisle, her foster parents for the time being, had found out what she was doing, and they were not very pleased.

"Hermione, you are working way too much. You must get some fresh air and enough rest, if you want to remain strong and healthy over the winter," Carlisle had scolded her lightly, and his wife had agreed.

"The winters are very cold and wet, Hermione. Listen to Carlisle. Working for one school at a time is enough."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

'_Maybe they were right, but I just can't abandon Hogwarts. I know that my parents are afraid to let me attend Hogwarts, but doing the work from here is no problem whatsoever_,' Hermione thought and glanced at the alarm clock. '1:26' the display read. '_Oh no, I only slept little more than an hour; I need to get a bit more sleep_,' she decided and turned to the wall, but sleep didn't come easily that night.

At three o'clock she gave up and fetched her Potions book from the night table. '_I'll just use the time to study for the tests_,' she thought, knowing that she had to do her theoretical tests in Potions, Transfiguration, Defence, Herbology, Charms and Ancient Runes during the following week. It was the first week of the winter holidays, but Professor McGonagall and the other teachers had agreed to spend two hours in the early afternoon sitting in front of the book, so that she could write her tests in her book at a convenient time in the morning. She spent the few hours until breakfast studying, and by the time she climbed into Edward's car to go to school, she felt absolutely exhausted.

"Are you feeling all right?" Edward asked in his soft voice, shooting her a concerned look. "You don't look great today."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, feigning a pout. However, still seeing his eyes linger on her face, she admitted in a small voice, "I couldn't sleep last night, so I'm a bit tired."

Somehow, she managed to drag herself through her classes, although she felt worse by the hour. By lunchtime, her head had begun to pound badly, and she felt her whole body getting heavy. '_I just hope I will be able to keep myself awake enough to do my homework tonight_,' she mused, jerking back badly when she felt something ice-cold on her right hand.

"Hey Hermione, it's all right. I won't do anything to you. You're falling asleep," Edward's whispered voice penetrated her ears that suddenly felt strangely foggy. "You're burning up. Let me take you home."

"No, I'm fine. I'm only tired, and I can't miss my classes. Tomorrow is the last day before the holidays," Hermione whispered back.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Cullen, is there a problem?" the teacher asked sternly.

"No Professor, I'm sorry," Hermione replied quickly.

"Yes Professor. I believe that Hermione is ill. May I take her to the nurse?"

The teacher threw them an irritated look, apparently noticing that Hermione looked worse for the wear, and said, "Yes Mr. Cullen, please do so."

Hermione cast Edward an angry look as soon as they had left the classroom. "That's not too impressive coming from your glassy eyes," he chuckled, gently steadying her as she lightly began to sway.

"What's the matter?" the school nurse asked gently, throwing the two students a sharp look.

"I think that Hermione is burning up," Edward explained, causing the nurse to settle Hermione on the nearest bed, handing her a thermometer.

'_I love his voice. It sounds a bit like Professor Snape's_,' Hermione mused, unconsciously letting out a relieved sigh that turned into a huge yawn as her achy head hit the pillow.

"Let me help you," Edward said softly as he gently pried the thermometer out of her hand and coaxed it under her tongue. "I think that's what you were supposed to do with it."

"Sorry," Hermione said weakly, looking up startled when the door was flung open.

It was Alice. "Edward, you have to take Hermione home. She needs Carlisle's help. I'll check both of you out and call Carlisle to send him home."

Hermione merely sighed, rubbing her achy forehead, before she held the beeping thermometer out to Edward, feeling too dizzy to decipher the numbers on the display.

"104.2," Edward read, gasping. "I guess my sister was right," he turned to the nurse. "May I take Hermione home, so that my father can check on her?"

"Yes, I think that would be for the best," the nurse agreed, making a note on the card in front of her.

Edward scooped Hermione on his arms and sped home, worried about Hermione on one hand, relieved that she didn't complain about his speed on the other hand. Esme and Carlisle were already waiting for them and immediately followed them into Hermione's room, where Edward gently laid her on her bed.

Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed, laying his cold hand on the girl's forehead, where it came to rest for a moment. '_Feels good_,' Hermione mused, trying to lean into the cold touch. "104.65," Carlisle spoke the verdict, causing Esme and Edward to gasp. "Hermione, what exactly is wrong? Does anything hurt? Do you have any problems?" the doctor asked in a soft voice.

"My head hurts terribly. Other than that I'm only tired because I couldn't sleep last night," Hermione replied, slurring the words.

"Well, then let me have a quick look to assure that nothing else is wrong, all right?" Carlisle said gently and motioned Edward to leave the room, before he brought a stethoscope to Hermione's chest and carefully listened to her lungs. Afterwards, he closely examined her throat, her ears and her eyes, before he sat back in thought. "Hermione, I'm not exactly sure what it is that you have caught. Everything seems normal to me except for your fever. I'm going to observe you for the moment. We'll see if your fever comes down with Tylenol and a few hours of absolute rest. If not, we'll put you on an antibiotic. I am not sure, but there might be a slight chance that you developed a magical illness, which I can't diagnose. Therefore, it's important that you tell me exactly how you feel. Now, Esme will give you a few tablets and some water, and I want you to sleep. I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

"Kay, thank you," Hermione mumbled sleepily.

An instant later, Esme appeared at her bedside and gently helped her just to sit up a little bit. She handed her two small tablets, followed by a glass of water that felt soothing to Hermione's hot body.

"Now go to sleep; Edward and I will take turns staying with you," Esme said softly as she carefully adjusted a cold cloth to Hermione's forehead.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled. '_Esme is like my mother or Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts; I really like her_,' she thought as she drifted off into a much needed healing sleep.

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Well, this is the result of a sleepless night – after watching the first Twilight movie when I was sick. I don't know Twilight well. Please forgive or help me if the characters are very OOC. Thank you!  
_

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling and __Stephenie Meyer__, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's Study Year with the Cullens  
**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione slept for a few hours, barely registering that Edward remained with her all the time and Carlisle came every hour to check on her. Every four hours, he woke her up to make her take some medicine, but Hermione always drifted back to sleep right away. When her foggy mind turned back to awareness, only the moon light lit her room a little bit, and the display of her alarm clock showed 3:22. Hermione let out a long sigh as she tried to find a cool spot on her pillow.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Edward's soft voice penetrated her ears and made her turn her head, noticing that he was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"My head still hurts, but I'm fine. You don't have to sit up with me. It's not a big deal."

"Your fever is so high that it is a big deal, Hermione," Edward said firmly.

"But you need to sleep. You have school tomorrow," Hermione replied, nestling deeper into her covers.

"Would you prefer if Alice or Esme stayed with you?"

"No, but I'm fine on my own. I don't think I can sleep anymore though. Maybe I should read a bit."

Edward rolled his eyes at the girl. "You don't believe that you're allowed to do any school work in your condition, do you?"

"I have to study, because I have to take my tests next week," Hermione replied, fidgeting in her bed at the thought of the tests. "I'm sorry, Edward, but could you please bring me the book with the two cats on the cover?"

"No," Edward merely replied.

Hermione sighed deeply. "Oh well, then I'm going to get it myself." She slowly sat up and waited a moment, hoping that the dizziness would pass, only to gratefully accept Edward's arm as she swayed dangerously at her attempt to get onto her feet.

"Hermione, .ill," Edward said firmly, gently pushing her back onto the bed. You're in no condition to get up, let alone to study."

"Then please bring me the book. I don't want to study, but it also contains messages from my teachers, and I have to check it for new messages," Hermione pleaded as her fever made her completely forget about the possibility of summoning the book with magic.

Edward sighed but rose from the edge of her bed to fetch her book. "Here. You may read your messages, but then it'll go onto the night table. Do you understand me?" he asked sternly, grinning as he watched Hermione struggle to sit up again.

"Oh, wipe that 'I told you so' look from your face," Hermione said in annoyance. "I'm not an invalid. I'm just a bit dizzy."

"And you're feverish," Edward replied, placing an icy hand on her forehead, "and you're the most stubborn girl I've ever met."

Hermione slowly skimmed the pages in her book, seeing that there was new homework in Potions and Transfiguration and that Professor McGonagall had commended her for her work on the previous day and had wished her all the best for the next day. '_I was supposed to send these essays back last night_,' Hermione realised, slowly beginning to panic.

"Hermione, don't make yourself so upset," Edward reminded her in his soft voice. "If your fever goes up any more, it'll become dangerous." He gently took the book from her, just as Hermione saw from the corner of her eyes that a new text appeared under the writing.

"Wait, there was something new," she said urgently, trying to pry the book out of Edward's hands.

"Oh, I don't think so," Edward replied, smirking as he replaced the book on the night table and stuck the thermometer into her open mouth at what seemed to be the same instant.

'_From where did he get that so quickly?_' Hermione wondered, closing her eyes in exhaustion. She didn't even look up when Edward removed the cold stick from her lips and hurriedly left the room only to reappear instants later with his father in tow.

Carlisle's cold hand on her burning forehead made Hermione blink, but she instantly returned to her half-awake stupor, when she heard his calming voice quietly talking to Edward about an IV and antibiotics.

Hermione woke up later in the morning, once again feeling Carlisle's cold touch to her forehead. "Morning," she mumbled, noticing that she felt worse than on the day before.

Hearing a multiple 'Good morning' in return, she forced her eyes open, only to realise that the whole family was standing around her bed and that her left hand was connected to an I.V. "What's the matter?" she asked, slurring the words.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, finally taking his hand back. "Your fever is still extremely high, but I can't find anything wrong. How is your headache?"

"Hurts," Hermione mumbled, closing her eyes as she noticed that the room began to turn around in an increasing speed. "Dizzy," she added in a barely audible voice.

Carlisle frowned. "Very well. We'll give the antibiotic a chance to fight this off, but if your condition doesn't show the slightest improvement by tomorrow morning or gets worse, I'll have to take you with me to the hospital for further examinations, for which I don't have the equipment here."

"Now, Hermione, we're all going to have to leave the house, but Esme is going to stay with you. Don't do any school work," Alice spoke up in a firm voice.

"Esme, you must keep an eye on her. She's addicted to school work," Edward added, knowing that Alice had probably seen something Hermione was going to do when they were all gone.

"I'll be back to check on you on an hourly basis," Carlisle promised and ushered the children out of the room as he left.

"I'll make something to eat for you, sweetie," Esme said softly. "Will you be all right on your own for a while?"

"Of course," Hermione replied, tiredly reaching for her book as soon as the door closed behind Esme.

'_Ms. Granger, I didn't receive any homework from you last night. It doesn't matter in case you didn't send any. However, if you sent something, please re-send it and make sure that the parchments are properly attached to the book. Have a good day. Minerva McGonagall_,' the note that had appeared earlier said.

Hermione let out a sigh and reached for the Muggle pen on her night table. '_I hope it'll work if I write with a pen_,' she mused, knowing that she wasn't able to walk as far as the desk to fetch her Quill and still completely forgetting about a simple spell to summon it.

'_Dear Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry, but I've been feeling a bit under the weather and didn't manage to do my assignments yet. I hope to finish everything tonight. Have a good day as well and please give my regards to Harry and Ron, Hermione Granger_.'

With that she replaced the pen on the night table and lay back tiredly, leaving the open book on her chest to wait for a possible answer. Sometimes, especially if she asked the professor something, she received a reply right away. She tried to figure out what time it was in Scotland, but her mind was too foggy to come up with a likely result. Just when the door opened revealing Esme with a breakfast tray, a new writing appeared in the book.

'_Ms. Granger, if you were and considering your handwriting still seem to be sick, you do not have to do any homework. Please only work on the assignments I sent you when you feel well enough to do so. Don't worry; you'll have enough time to make up for it during the holidays. I'll continue sending you the work that is still due as soon as you send the assignments back you already received. Take care. M. McGonagall_.'

"Hermione, what do you think you're doing?" Esme queried in exasperation.

Hermione sighed. "Nothing. I'm sorry; I merely told my teacher why I didn't do my homework last night." She handed Esme the book to prove that she had indeed followed Carlisle's instructions.

Esme sighed as she read Hermione's message. "Would you mind me writing a sentence to your teacher, Hermione? You're in no condition to do any schoolwork today," she said, adding only to herself, '_and probably not during the next week either_.'

"Okay," Hermione replied, feeling too bad to fight about the matter.

"Please try to eat a little bit in the meantime," Esme instructed her, before she scribbled something under Professor McGonagall's reply.

'_Dear Professor McGonagall, this is Esme Cullen writing, Hermione's foster mother for the year she spends in the United States. Hermione is ill with a dangerously high fever of more than 104 degrees Fahrenheit, which I believe is more than forty degrees Celsius. My husband, who is a doctor at the local hospital, is very concerned, because he can't find a reason for her high fever except from a headache. Would it be possible that she caught some kind of magical illness while being here, which we wouldn't be able to recognize? Please excuse Hermione for at least a week from all assignments. Yours sincerely, Esme Cullen_.'

When she was finished writing, Esme firmly placed the book on the desk instead of the night table, seeing that Hermione couldn't protest, because she had drifted off to sleep again after munching a handful of grapes. Hermione remained asleep for the next few hours, unaware of the concerned looks she received from Esme and Carlisle.

"I wonder if I had to be a witch in order to communicate with Hermione's teacher," Esme said worriedly, pointing to the book that still didn't show any reply to her writing.

"That might be possible," Carlisle said thoughtfully, throwing Hermione a surprised look upon hearing what she began to mumble in her sleep.

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind comments that coaxed my muse into writing on with this small story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling and __Stephenie Meyer__, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's Study Year with the Cullens**

**Chapter 3**

"No Edward, please do it again, feels good," Hermione mumbled in her dream. Although she was slurring the words, they were very clear, causing the adults to wonder what she was imagining in her delirious state.

"Maybe it was because you had your hand on her forehead for a while," Esme said, smiling. "The cold touch probably felt good and she mistook you for Edward."

"My clever wife," Carlisle smirked and returned to Hermione's bed, once again laying his hand on her forehead, causing the girl to sigh in relief. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but it's only Carlisle. Edward will be home in a few hours' time," he said softly, causing Hermione to stir.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily, looking at the adults from half open eyes.

"Hermione, Esme wrote a message to your teacher a few hours ago. Do you think she will have received it, or is it only possible for wizards and witches to use your book?" Carlisle queried.

Hermione remained pensive for a moment, trying to search her foggy mind for an adequate answer. "I don't think that's a problem, but it'll be evening at Hogwarts, and... today is Friday, isn't it?" Seeing her foster parents nod, she continued, "Professor McGonagall is probably attending the Leaving feast, which always takes longer than a normal dinner, because the students will go home tomorrow. She'll reply when she returns to her office, tomorrow morning at the latest I suppose." With that she closed her eyes and drifted off again.

"Oh well, I hope she'll return tonight. I can't see any improvement, even with the antibiotics." Carlisle turned to the desk and picked up a pen, before adding a sentence to the book.

'_To whom it may concern, I urgently need to confer with someone, who has certain knowledge about magical illnesses, in order to be able to help Ms. Granger. Carlisle Cullen_.'

"Very well then, I have to return to the hospital. Call me immediately if there is a reply."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

When Hermione's foggy mind turned back to awareness, she felt herself being packed in ice. '_It's strange though; only my right side is icy, while my left side is hot_,' she mused, cracking her eyes open in confusion.

"Hey Hermione, how are you feeling?" Edward's silky voice startled her, causing her to realise that he was lying next to her in her bed.

"What...?"

"Don't panic. I'll get out right away. I merely wanted to try to cool you down some," he said softly, swinging his feet out of the bed.

"No, stay please," Hermione mumbled, "feels good to have a penguin next to me, but can you tell the dragon on my other side to leave please? It's breathing fire at me."

"All right, Hermione, I'll make sure to do that," Edward replied, trying to cover his concern with a smile as he felt her emotions wash over him.

'_His skin feels so good, and he smells well. I love his silky voice_,' she was thinking.

'_Oh well, she's delirious_,' he mused, gently cupping her hot cheek with his hand, noticing that she happily leaned into the touch.

"I think there's a new message in my book," Hermione suddenly spoke up.

"Why do you think so?" Edward asked curiously.

"There was a small flash or so. I just know, like I knew there was a new message earlier." '_It's probably some kind of alert that is placed on the book_,' Edward heard her think.

"Well, let's see," he said and once again swung his feet out of the bed, causing Hermione to hold him back.

"No, don't leave me," she mumbled as she pulled her wand out from under her pillow and waved it at the book. "Accio book."

Edward watched in amazement as the book hovered over to her bed, coming to rest on her chest. '_What does it say? The letters are jumping up and down, I can't read anything_,' Hermione thought in desperation, causing Edward to take the book in his hands.

"Show it to me," he said softly and quietly read the last entry.

'_Dear Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry for replying so late; I returned to my office only a few minutes ago. Unfortunately, our Healer has already left for her holidays a few hours ago, but I'll give one of these parchments to Professor Snape, who is our Potions Master and has a bit of experience in the Healing area. He'll probably contact you within the next hour._

_Thank you for looking after Hermione and good luck keeping her in bed. I have been her Head of House for five years and know how difficult it is to keep her from her studies when she is ill. Please tell her that I have cancelled all the tests, which were scheduled for the coming week. M. McGonagall_.'

"What does it say?" Hermione queried.

"It merely says that your professor has cancelled all of your tests because of your illness," Edward replied lightly and returned the book to the night table, before he once more lay down with Hermione, trying to cool her with his cold skin.

Hermione sensed the next message arrive just as Carlisle entered the room to check on her, raising an eyebrow as he saw Edward lying next to Hermione.

'_I'm sorry, Carlisle, but Hermione is delirious and wanted me to lie next to her to cool her_,' Edward quickly thought to his father, who nodded in understanding, knowing that he could fully rely on Edward, who pointed to the book. Carlisle read the last two entries with interest, before his expression turned into disbelief.

"Hermione, what do you think of Professor Snape?" he asked carefully, giving the girl a curious look.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione enquired in surprise. "He is our Potions professor, and he's very good. He is said to be the best Potions Master in Europe."

"Is he reliable?" Carlisle queried.

"Yes, absolutely," Hermione whispered tiredly. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"Because Professor McGonagall asked him to assist me finding out if you're suffering from a magical illness," Carlisle said softly, causing Hermione to groan.

"Oh no, he won't like that. He absolutely detests me. He thinks I'm a know-it-all and he'd probably be only too glad if I died of it..."

"Hermione, don't make yourself so upset," Edward said soothingly as he stood up from the bed to let his father check on the girl.

'_Edward, her fever has gone up to 105 degrees. I'm going to take her with me to the hospital for a few tests in order to rule everything but a magical illness out, before I'll reply to the professor_,' Carlisle thought to Edward, hoping that Hermione would have drifted off to sleep before he had to explain to her what he had to do.

Hermione didn't even wake up when Edward held her on his arms, dashing behind his father through the hospital as Carlisle led them into an empty room and hurriedly left to order several tests for Hermione.

'_That professor is the most horrible person I've ever heard of_,' Edward mused as he quietly observed Hermione lying on the bed, recalling what the man had written to his father.

'_Dr. Cullen, I am the Potions Professor at Hogwarts and not a Healer. However, I have enough experience with magical illnesses to know that it is highly farfetched to assume that Ms. Granger could have caught a magical disease in a Muggle surrounding without any contact to the magical world. I am surprised that Ms. Granger, the most insufferable know-it-all I ever taught, would come up with such an idea. Contact me again, if necessary, after ruling out all possible Muggle illnesses. Professor S. Snape_.'

'_What an idiot_,' Edward thought. '_Yes, Hermione is kind of a know-it-all, but that's what makes her so sweet_.' He gently brushed an errand strand of hair from her forehead, noticing that she seemed to relax immensely at his cold touch. '_I just hope that she doesn't have a terrible illness and will be all right_,' he thought as his father came back to take her for the first of a series of tests.

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind comments!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling and __Stephenie Meyer__, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's Study Year with the Cullens**

**Chapter 4**

It was nearly midnight when Carlisle and Hermione returned to Edward's side. "We couldn't find anything. Let's take her home. There is nothing that can be done for her here, which we can't do at home."

Edward quickly took Hermione from his father and sped home, noticing that she let out a relieved sigh as he gently laid her onto her own bed.

Carlisle busied himself with her book. '_Professor Snape, we spent half the night doing all possible tests in order to exclude any as you call them 'Muggle diseases'. We need you to help us check for magical illnesses. Is there a way I can attach the papers with the data from our examinations?_'

Only seconds later, Alice burst into the room. "Edward, you need to wake her up. She'll have to do magic."

From her vision, Edward could see Hermione casting a spell at the book and proceeded to wake her up in a soft voice, just when the next message appeared.

'_If Ms. Granger is conscious and has a wand, tell her to attach the parchments with the 'Additio' spell. Otherwise, it won't be possible. Professor S. Snape_.'

"Hermione, sweetie, you need to wake up for a moment," Edward cooed softly as he gently cupped her burning face with his icy hands, causing her to stir.

"Hmm?"

"Hermione, we need you to cast a spell at the book to send a few papers to Hogwarts," Carlisle threw in, causing Hermione to jerk awake.

"Hogwarts," she said, glancing around, terrified. "I need to study. My tests are going to begin any minute now," she said urgently, causing Edward to gently stroke her flushed cheeks.

"Calm down, Hermione. You don't have to do any test now. You only have to cast the _Additio_ spell on the book to attach these papers, so that Professor Snape can help us find out what's wrong and make you feel better."

"Ah, all right," Hermione mumbled, automatically reaching for her wand under her pillow. Two minutes later, the spell was cast and she lay down back in relief. During the following hour, the whole Cullen family arrived in her room, sitting on the bed, the chair and the floor. When she mumbled, "a new message," everyone stormed over to the book on her night table.

'_I need a blood sample. Contact me as soon as it's ready, and I'll send our Headmaster's feathered duster to fetch the phial. SS_.'

"A feathered duster?" Jasper asked, throwing Alice an enquiring look.

"I believe it's a phoenix," Alice said thoughtfully and sent Memmett and Jasper out of the room, while Carlisle fetched a few items from his office.

"Everyone out," Esme ordered the others as Carlisle drew some blood from Hermione into a small phial, before he took the pen and scribbled into the book, '_Done_.'

"I need to see that," Alice shouted, storming back into the room with the others on her heels, seconds before Fawkes appeared in the room in a splash of small flames.

"Fawkes," Hermione said in surprise, opening her eyes just a little bit, and the phoenix let out a soothing trill, before he flashed away with the small phial tucked safely in his foot.

'_She's smiling_,' Edward noticed, feeling strangely comforted at the sight. '_I love her smile; it looks so innocent_,' he mused as he observed the girl close her eyes again.

'_It's so nice of all of them to be here, but I'm too tired to talk with anyone_,' Hermione's thoughts penetrated Edward's mind. '_I wished Edward would lie down with me_.'

"Hermione, do you know the book '_The Tales of Valerie the Vampire_'?" Emmett queried, holding up a small green booklet.

"No," Hermione sighed, slightly opening her eyes with interest.

"Do you want us to read it to you?" Emmett suggested, causing a smile to appear on Hermione's face.

"That would be very nice," she mumbled, causing everyone in the room to smile at the eagerness she showed in spite of being so sick.

"All right then, whom do you want to read it to you?" Emmett asked again, causing his siblings to roll their eyes in annoyance.

'_I like Edward's or Carlisle's voices most, but I can't ask them; they're already doing so much for me_,' Edward heard Hermione think, before she replied, "Whoever is so kind as to read it to me will be fine. I'd love to hear the stories."

"Carlisle it is," Edward said and climbed into the bed with Hermione, gently cuddling her hot body close.

His father began to read the first of the short stories, which every child in the Vampire world knew.

"We often read these stories when one of us isn't feeling well, although we don't get really sick," Alice explained when Carlisle finished the first story. "We all love these stories, and normally, Carlisle has to read them, because he has the most soothing voice."

"That's true," Hermione mumbled. "I loved the story. It was a bit like one of the stories from a children's book for magical children. I can't recall the title right now." She fiercely rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes, causing the others to throw her concerned looks. "Sorry, but I..." she mumbled to Edward as she leaned into his embrace; however, her voice became too small to hear even to the Vampire eyes, before she fell into a deep sleep.

"I think we better leave her in peace and let her sleep," Esme spoke up firmly and began to usher her children out of the room.

Only Carlisle and Edward remained, and Carlisle immediately began to check on her. "I'm afraid that she is hardly conscious," he said in concern, "and her fever mustn't get any higher. Please remain as you are and try to keep her cool.

"I will, of course," Edward promised. '_Will she make it?_' he mind thought to his father.

"Let's hope," Carlisle replied worriedly. "Call me if there is any change. Otherwise, I'll be back as soon as I can, probably in thirty minutes."

During the following few hours, Edward did his best to cool Hermione's hot body, while his father came to check on her every now and then. Nevertheless, they couldn't prevent Hermione from falling into unconsciousness in the early afternoon.

Shortly afterwards, Carlisle finally received an answer from Professor Snape.

'_Dr. Cullen, thank you for the blood sample. Your assumption was correct, and Ms. Granger is in fact suffering from a magical disease called 'the witch's brain infection'. I assume that there must be magical beings like Squibs or Vampires around her, who are able to carry the illness without falling ill themselves. There is a potion for the disease, which I will be able to brew during the next two hours; however..._'

"However what?" Edward, who had followed the professor's writing over his father's shoulder, hissed impatiently. "Hurry up, Prof, or your student is going to die on us."

However, Professor Snape did not continue his writing, even if Carlisle left a message, begging him to help the girl and save her life. In the meantime, Hermione remained quiet and unconscious. Only when Edward moved away from her and got up for some reason, she showed signs of still being alive by beginning to moan at the loss of the cool body contact and mumble his name until he took her back into his arms. All the time, Hermione's fever remained at dangerous heights.

Carlisle finally phoned the hospital and excused himself for the rest of the afternoon in order to remain at home and keep an eye on Hermione, checking her vitals every now and then. Edward observed in concern that his expression grew more worried each time he examined the girl. Finally, he fetched a pen from his office and scribbled into the book in red ink, '_We don't have any more time to lose, Professor. I'm afraid that Ms. Granger won't make it to the morning_.'

Edward threw the older Vampire an anxious look. "Do you think we need to turn her, Carlisle?"

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind comments!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling and __Stephenie Meyer__, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione's Study Year with the Cullens**

**Chapter 5**

"Changing her will be our last solution. I don't know if she'll appreciate being turned into a Vampire," Carlisle replied sternly.

It was nearly five hours later that Snape replied to Carlisle's last message. '_I'm sorry for the delay. One of my students assassinated the Headmaster, and I was called away urgently. I will immediately begin brewing the potion, and I'm going to bring it to your place right away. Expect me to arrive in three hours' time_.'

"How is he going to get here?" Edward asked in disbelief. "Wouldn't it be faster if I travelled to Scotland?"

"I don't think so, son. If he needs two hours to brew the potion and promises to be here in three hours' time, he must be quite fast," Carlisle replied thoughtfully and scribbled a reply.

'_Thank you, Professor. Do you need any information about our whereabouts?_'

The answer arrived two hours later. '_No. Expect me to be there within an hour_.'

Twenty minutes later, Alice dashed into the room. "Edward, you better get out of Hermione's bed. Her teacher will be here shortly."

Edward obeyed immediately, causing Hermione to whimper slightly at the loss of his cool embrace. "It's all right, sweetie. I'll come back as soon as your teacher is gone, but he's going to bring you some medicine to make you better," he said soothingly, gently stroking her cheeks.

An instant later, the doorbell rang, and Carlisle hurried downstairs to let the professor in, who apart from a short greeting quietly followed him to Hermione's room and waved his wand over the girl right away.

"Yes, Ms. Granger is indeed suffering from the witch's brain infection," he stated, pointing his wand at her head to take her temperature, "and it's very much progressed." He pulled a small phial out of his robe pocket and tapped it with his wand, spelling the potion straight into the student's system, before he once more waved his wand over her and nodded contentedly. "That'll do the trick," he mumbled, more to himself than to his audience, before he proceeded to quietly observe Hermione sleep.

Two minutes later, Hermione stirred and slightly opened her eyes that widened immensely at the sight of her Potions professor standing next to her bed. "Pfessor Snape?" she asked in disbelief.

"Professor Snape brought you a potion for your illness, sweetie," Edward supplied helpfully as the Potions Master once more waved her wand over the girl.

"Her fever has come down a degree," Snape stated as he slid his wand back into his robe pocket and produced a whole batch of potions from another pocket, turning to Carlisle. "She needs to take the potion every four hours until her fever and her headache are gone completely. Absolute bed rest for a week, and no reading whatsoever," he said, throwing Hermione a menacing glare.

"We'll see to it," Carlisle promised. "Thank you so much for saving Hermione's life, Professor. It means a lot to us."

"Professor, if you allow me one question, how did you manage to come here so fast?" Edward queried.

"Fast?" Hermione asked. "I seem to have completely lost track of time. What day is it? My tests..."

"Professor McGonagall has cancelled all of your tests, Ms. Granger," Snape sneered. "They will be rescheduled only when Dr. Cullen informs us of your complete recovery."

"The professor managed to travel from Scotland to here in twenty minutes," Edward informed her quietly, causing Hermione to throw the Slytherin Head a questioning look.

"Is it possible to apparate so far, Professor?"

Snape sighed. "Well, leave it to Ms. Granger to bother anyone with questions even with a fever of forty degrees. I'm surprised that you didn't notice earlier what I am," he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you a Vampire, sir?" Hermione guessed, glancing in disbelief from Snape to Edward and Carlisle.

"It's relieving to see that you're at least not in your usual top form," Snape sneered, explaining, "I am a half-blood, only half Vampire and half wizard. If you excuse me now; I need to return to Hogwarts." Slightly inclining his head in Carlisle's direction, Snape left the room and apparated away.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the following week, while Hermione was confined to bed, Edward and Hermione spent most of the day cuddling and talking in quiet voices. A few times, Hermione put up a small fight with him about reading and doing homework; however, the Vampire always won and efficiently kept her away from her books.

"Hermione, you need to do exactly as the professor told you," he said in his soft silky voice that Hermione loved so much. "Believe me; you wouldn't want to have a relapse."

"I guess not," Hermione admitted, sighing. "I didn't even know that there was such a disease," she mumbled, shaking her head in annoyance.

'_At least that gives me much time to cuddle with him. He is wonderful. I think I love him_,' Edward heard her think, and a small smile began to play on his lips.

"You were very ill, Hermione. Carlisle and I were even pondering if we had to turn you in order for you to survive the illness," he said quietly. "Would you have been very angry if we had to do that?"

Hermione threw him a confused look until the meaning penetrated her still foggy mind. "If it was necessary to save my life, of course I wouldn't have minded," she finally replied. '_I'd just have remained here with my Vampire family_,' she mused, bringing another smile on Edward's face.

"We'll be glad to have you here forever, Hermione, and we don't mind if you're human or a Vampire," he said softly, before he leaned over and captured her soft lips with his mouth to a long and passionate kiss.

_**Five years later...**_

Hermione looked up from the parchments in front of her as Harry and Luna entered her office.

"Mione!" Harry said happily, "Or do we have to call you Headmistress Cullen now?"

"Of course not," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "Harry! Congratulations to winning the war. I hope you'll be able to sometime forgive me for not returning to Scotland to help you and finishing Hogwarts from here instead."

"If I minded, I wouldn't have accepted the teaching position at your school," Harry replied firmly.

"Thank you for giving us this chance," Luna said, smiling.

"Thank you for joining me. It's not easy to start a new school right from the beginning, even if I have the complete support of the American Ministry of Magic as well as of Headmistress McGonagall," Hermione replied. "I'm very glad to have the two of you here as Defence and Charms professors, and it might surprise you that Professor Snape accepted my invitation of becoming the Potions professor, while my husband, Edward, is going to teach Vampire studies and my sister-in-law Alice Divination."

"So are you going to teach Transfiguration in spite of being Headmistress? I thought you had three children. What are you going to do with them?" Luna queried, causing Hermione to smile.

"My mother in law, Esme, is going to look after them. They're in good hands with her," Hermione said softly, smiling as Edward quietly entered her office to be introduced to her old friends and his new colleagues.

_**Two weeks later...**_

Hermione rose from her seat at the Head table. "My dear children, welcome to the first year at '_Twilight School of Witchcraft, Wizardry and Vampire Studies_'. I won't bother you with long introductions. Let the Feast begin..."

Smiling, she looked around the hall, observing the one hundred students, who had come from all parts of the United States to study at her new school, begin to chat animatedly. '_I wonder if that is how the Founders of Hogwarts must have felt when they founded the school_,' she mused, happily looking forward to the future.

**The End**

_

* * *

Thank you so much for your kind support throughout this story._

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling and __Stephenie Meyer__, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
